Flay's Love Files
by PrincessZala
Summary: Discontinued. I am so sorry readers, but I am not adding anymore stories in this collection.
1. Unexpected Love at First Kiss

FLAY'S LOVE FILES…

AN: this is the first fanfic on my collection of Kira-Flay fics.. hope you'll like this.. I also don't own any of the GS/D coz if ever, I'll kill lacus then live flay.. sorry lacus fans but im not very fond of clyne…

THE UNEXPECTED LOVE AT FIRST KISS

Flay Alster was walking on the hallway of Archangel ship. She was heading on a certain room of a gundam pilot named Kira Yamato. She was going there for a not-so-good reason, for seducing the said gundam pilot for being a coordinator. She was now approaching the room, and when she arrived, she saw that the door is open. She opened it widely to see kira still sleeping not on the bed but but on the table, his body sitting on a chair, his head leaning on his arms on the table. She was amazed! Kira never wake-up this late, she always sees him early. She knows because she's been here for almost 2 weeks..

She went near here and saw how angelic and innocent the brunette was. She sighed and turned around

"Ill just get you next time Kira, for now, ill let you escape.." she thought

She walked away from him, but before she reached the door, She sensed kira moved.

She was rooted on the spot! thinking that she might suspect her of spying on him..

She turned to see him and saw him already awake, standing up, and stretching his arms..

He then saw Flay in front of her… he smiled at her..

"what can I do for you flay?" he asked

Flay was still rooted so kira decided on tapping her shoulders.. thankfully, she snapped back to reality..

"ow! erm.. what happened?" Flay asked, startled..

Kira chuckled

"you passed out I think! but its okay!" Kira answered

"by the way, why are you here?" he asked

Flay stammered..

"erm.. im.. here because Captain Murrue was quite worried about you so I just got the initiative to check you out. I was actually leaving.." she answered

Kira smiled and nodded

"thanks, please tell her im okay.." he said grabbing something from the table.. a necklace..

Flay saw it and wondered who the necklace is from…

Kira noticed that she was staring on the necklace… he smiled

"flay? are you fine?" he asked

Flay smiled and nodded

"yeah.. was just wondering where did you get that beautiful necklace" she answered

Kira chuckled

"you should've asked" he mumbled

Flay raised an eyebrow

Kira noticed it… He chuckled again

"Okay… Im sorry… was just kidding okay!" he apologized seeing her..

Flay giggled and raised her eyebrow..

"am I really that scary?" she asked

"no not really!" kira answered..

Silence reigned them, Flay turned to the necklace again..

KIra noticed it..

"I got this from a bestfriend in heliopolis.." kira said answering Flay's silent question..

Flay mouthed an "o" and nodded

"really?? im sure whoever gave you that, that means that she means something to you" Flay said looking at Kira

"what made you think it's a she?" he asked

"oh? so it's a he?" she asked back

Kira smiled and nodded

"yep!" he said

"so was he also a coordinator?" she asked

Kira frowned a little, he knew flay hated coordinators, she said so the first time they met. Thankfully for him, he saved her so they were quite close.

Flay noticed this…

"no, its not what you think it is. I was just merely asking… really!" Flay said reassuringly

Kira nodded

"yes he is a coordinator. He Athrun Zala, the son of the Chairman of PLANTS" he answered

Flay was shocked. Of all the soldiers he can bestfriend with, why does it have to be the son of the KING?

Flay mouthed an "o" again and sighed. She was disappointed. She was hurt. But she doesn't know why…

"okay.. I'll leave you now" she said, turning to leave

Kira grabbed her hand to stop her..

"Flay. wait!" he said..

Flay turned to face him…

Kira moved towards her and their lips met. She don't know what to do.. She was experiencing mixed emotions. But all the seducing plans vanished.. She was savoring kira's lips… She felt that she can be happy with him..

After what it seemed million of years.. they parted.. Realizing what she just did, Kira immediately pulled back and bowed..

"Im so sorry flay" he apologized sincerely…

"I know its quite foolish but.." he stammered. He can't express his love for her.. and he doesn't know what brought about the action

"Its… its fine Kira.. im sorry too" she said then ran

She was having a ahrd time realizing what her feelings meant. Now, she's not thinking about seducing him.. she was now thinking of protecting him and making him happy. She wants to be with him and she also realize that she enjoys his company… With just one charged kiss.. He made her feel complete and loved..

AN: Hope you loved the Fic. I tried hard for this.. hehe… no flames please.. I know im a noob… I'll have the next one shot tomorrow if I have the time but I already have it in hardcopy.. please review guys and gals… please…thanks!

ASUCAGA1829


	2. The Jealousy Attack

Flay's Love Files

Flay's Love Files

A/N: here's the 2nd installment! thanks for the reviews! well at least someone is reading my works! hehehe ermm well as you all can see, I have my new pen name… its princess zala! so hope you get it! LOL

and oops! oh! I don't own any of GS/D okay?? just want to clarify things! LOL

The jealousy Attack

Kira Yamato is inside the control room of archangel battleship. Ms. Murrue Ramius, talking to him silently so as not to be overheard by crew members

"Kira, the songstress Lacus Clyne will be arriving later this day" Ramius started

"I understand captain, what would you want me to do?" he asked

"I want you to guard and entertain her" Ramius answered

Kira's eyes widened in shock

"what? Entertain her?" he asked exasperatedly

Ramius smirked and nodded

"yes entertain her!" she answered

"why would there be any need to do that?" he asked

"because she needs to be impressed by our work! She's our only hope for stopping the war!" Ramius answered

Kira looked down and sighed. Then he looked up, seeing someone he always have loved entered the control room. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Ramius looked at her direction then back at Kira. They are still loking at each other, and Ramius smirked

"Earth to Commander Yamato!" Ramius exclaimed snapping her fingers in front of Kira's face

"Im sorry Captain! What did you just say?" he asked going back to reality

"I think I know now why you don't want to do the job Kira! Because of Crew Alster?" she asked

Kira blushed crimson red, looked down and nodded Ramius sighed

"this is work Kira, let's pull out personal life here.. And im telling you that Crew Alster isn't the jealous type.." she aid reassuringly

Kira looked up and nodded

"I'll do it ma'm" he said straight face and then saluted

He turned to walk out the room and went straight to the canteen. He ordered a drink and sat on the table. Suddenly, someone covered his eyes, it was her, flay alster.

"Flay., I know its you!' he said to her

Flay pulled back her hand and smiled cheekily at him

"you really do know me don't you!?" she asked

Kira put his arms around her as soon as she was seated beside her

"Of course I know you! How can I not know someone I love?" he answered

Flay giggled

"by the way, what tare you talking about with Captain a while ago?" she asked

Kira sighed

"Its about a new mission" he answered

Flay faced him, she annoyment on his face

"and that mission is?" she asked

"ENTERTAINING and guarding Lacus Clyne" he answered giving emphasis on the word entertaining

"why are you annoyed the? Shouldn't you be happy for having the time of our life with her? She's a beauty!" she asked

"God Flay! What would I do with her? Sing and dance in front of her?" he asked annoyed

Flay laughed

"Kira! Entertaining doesn't mean you have to do a talent show in front of her! Just show all of the archangel and well, that's entertaining!" Flay answered

Kira sighed…

"and also im thinking that maybe you'll.." he startled..

Flay raised an eyebrow..

"that maybe I'll be jealous of her?? Come onmKira! Why would i?" she asked

"well.. was just thinking! You see.." kira startled again

Flay sighed

"I try to not be jealous Kira! I sear!" she said reassuringly.. Kira smiled and planted a soft kiss on her red lips. Suddenly, both are called…

Kira went to the gundam room while flay went to the main controls

"the ZGMF X19A Justice has landed" Flay announced

Kira straightened himself. He then saw 2 people going down of the red gundam. The one was a girl with a pink hair while the other is a boy with the blue hair…He recognized the boy to be Athrun while the girl to be Lacus

"welcome to Archangel Ms. Clyne, Mr. Zala" he welcomed

"long time no see Kira!" athrun greeted

"long time no see too" Kira told him

"oh! So he is your best friend from heliopolis Athrun?" lacus asked athrun

"yeah! He is!" athun answered

"so athrun can rest right? There will not be of any need that he'll be beside me all along! You are his best friend after all!" lacus asked

"well… that really is the plan. Mr. Zala will be on the control room with Crew Hawwe and Crew Alster while I'll be touring you" Kira explained

"that's fine with me!' Athun said

"then let's start!" lacus suggested the 2 boys nodded.

Kira and Lacus started the tour while athrun was sent to the control room.

Kira and Lacus went to the canteen first…

"here's the canteen, This canteen is a specialized one coz all you need to do is to put you hand on the machine and tell your order and it will give you your order in no time. We also have many seats. Up to 300 seats coz there are pop-up seats here.. Archangel is a big battleship and it can hold people up to 400 of them." Kira stated

"very impressive!' lacus exclaimed.

KIra made lacus try the machine and both was enjoying the moment.

Meanwhile, at the control room, Athrun was sitting between Flay and Milly. They were showing him the whole of Archangel via computer connected on cameras.

They already showed him the elevators, comfort rooms, and then, the canteen…

"here's the canteen, this canteen can hold 300 people so it can accommodate large parties. This machine also ha the-" she was cutted off when she saw Kira and Lacus having a fun time with the machine, laughing their heads off. She felt a tiny bit of jealousy. Milly noticed her…

"Flay? Are you alright?" she asked

Athrun sensed that Flay is quite affected by the scene

"would you like to change the place Ms. Alster? It is completely fine with me!" athrun asked

Flay smiled

"no its okay. Uhmm.. where are we?? Oh! Yeah! The canteen! Yes! This canteen has a machine which you can request anything you wanted by just merely holding it and telling to it what you want to it" she explained, not getting her eyes off the screen.

She was so pissed-off a little at how close they are with each other, she sighed deeply and closed her eyes…

"Flay, they are just enjoying the tour, they are not making out so you had no reason to be jealous!' she told herself…

She opened her eyes seeing athrun and milly looking at her. She blushed in embarrassment

"am I that obvious?" she asked

The 2 chuckled

"I understand, you are kira's girlfriend right?" Athrun asked

Flay nodded

"don't worry, lacus is my fiancé, he's safe!.

"Flay smiled and sighed

All of the sudden

"The machine is not used for playing. Please understand, thank you" she announced

Milly and Athrun chuckled

"that's the right thing to do flay!" milly remarked

Flay giggled and winked at them

On the canteen…

Kira and Lacus heard Flay's voice. Lacus immediately stopped and looked down. Kira raised an eyebrow and smirked

"im sorry Kira" lacus apologized

"no problem, me too…" he said and smiled

"we might as well continue the tour?" she asked

Kira nodded and both went out with the tour.

"whats her problem?" kira asked himself

Next they went to the gun simulation room.

"here is the gun simulation room. Soldiers practice their gun skills here" kira told lacus

"nice!" lacus exclaimed

"want to try it?" he asked

"sure!' she answered

Kira assisted her in wearing the gun mask and he assembled her gun

"you know how to shoot?" he asked

Lacus smiled and winked. She then grabbed the gun and started to shoot. Out of 10, she only got 3. Kira chuckled

"so I thought you know how to shoot?" he asked teasily

Lacus blushed and smiled

"I don't know how to but I want to learn" lacus answered

"let me help you with that!" kira said

He went at the back of Lacus, held her ahnd, and taught her how to shoot and hold guns…

"when you hold guns, you must put it away from your face, it may harm you" kira told her

Lacus nodded

"and make sure you have great eyesight so that no matter how fast it is, you can hit it!" kira advised

And then they started it…

Meanwhile…

Milly and Flay is still with Athrun, now they are approaching on the gun simulation area.

"this is the gun simulation area, here, soldiers practice their gun skills. This device knows how fast the user will be ." milly explained

"very impressive!' Athrun remarked

Their gazes explored the whole area and saw the familiar bruntte and pink-haired they saw a while ago. Now, they seem to be hugging! Flay's eyes widened

"KIRA!" she exclaimed

Milly and Athrun are shocked too…

"thay are not hugging each other, are they?" milly asked

Flay's eyes twitched, she zoomed it on. She saw that Kira was assisting Lacus to shoot guns…

"oh! They are just practicing, I guess" athrun popped in

Flay sighed

"well, they seemed to be" Flay said agreeing

Although she was now officially jealous, she erased the thought that kir may be attracted to her.

"cool down flay, they are just assisting each other" she told herself

She sighed again. Still, they are like that. She narrowed her eyes. Athrun and Milly sensing that she might destroy the monitor with just merely looking at it.

"can we change the place flay?" milly asked

"no! don't!" flay answered

"are you sure?" athrun asked

"yes, very sure!' flay answered

Her eyes were glued on the screen. They were still like that for quite long, but suddenly..

"Im going!" flay said

She said and ran away from the control room to the Gun simulation room.

On the other hand…

Kira and Lacus, at last finished the simulation, Lacus improved, they parted.

"nice! From 3/10 to 7/10! Real improvement!" Kira remarked

"maybe because my tutor is great!' lacus said and winked

Suddenly, someone arrived…

"hello kira!' flay greeted him

Lacus smiled while Kira raised an eyebrow

"why are you here flay? Aren't you suppose to be with milly?" kira asked, hiding his laughter…

Flay raised an eyebrow and turned to Lacus

"oh! You are Ms. Clyne aren't you?" She asked

Lacus smiled and nodded

"ermm can I excuse my BOYFRIEND for a moment?" she asked

Kira's eyes widened, and then its all confirmed… SHE WAS JEALOUS!

"oh! Im sorry! Sure! Sure!" lacus said…

"thank you ms. Clyne!" flay said

She dragged Kira on the corner…

"you jealous?" kira asked keeping his straight face

Flay raised an eyebrow…

"don't flatter yourself kira!" flay said snobbingly

Kira is trying very hard to keep his laughter

"then why did you drag me her?" he asked

Flay startled

"ermm.. because" she started…stammering

"because?" kira asked

"because… erm… er…. Cause…" she was unable to say something…

"you win" she mumbled and blushed

Kira laughed

"shut the fuck up kira!" she hissed angrily

Kira stopped but smiled

"flay! You shouldn't worry! Im not gonna replace you to anyone!even any songstress!" kira said reassuringly

"really?" she asked

Kira nodded and kissed her fully…

A/N: hope you liked it! sorry for the late update! and please… READ AND EVIEW! no flames or bashings! and I'll try to update as soon as I can!

princess Zala


	3. The Ballroom Proposal

The Ballroom Proposal

The Ballroom Proposal

A ball was being held inside the Prestige Hotel on December City, Orb. Highest ranking military and government officials are all invited. All can bring their guest. And of course, Kira Yamato, the commander of Earth Alliance Forces is so invited. And guess who is his date? Of course! the none-other-than, the crimson haired gal, Flay Allster.

Both were dressed elegantly, Flay wearing a white spaghetti strap dress which resides up to her knees and a not-so-high heels. Her hair was pony-tailed which gives emphasis to her beautiful pale face. She clearly is the most beautiful lady there…

While on the other hand, Kira Yamato was dressed in a white tuxedo which gives a formal touch to his handsome-ness…

Both sat on a table on the far-east corner of the hotel. A waiter arrived and gave them drinks…

"this party is quite big Kira!" Flay remarked

"yeah, I agree!" Kira said agreeing to her

"who coordinated this party kir? I have to talk to him or her!" Flay asked excitedly

"oh! actually its Lacus! This is her new hobby now" Kira answered

Flay was rather shocked

"really?! wow! she's great!" Flay exclaimed

Kira chuckled. And then Lacus and a special friend of hers, named Nakatsu went to their table…

"do you like the party?" Lacus asked

"are you kidding?? we not just like it! we LOVED it!" Flay answered hugging Lacus

All laughed. The 2 girls pulled back…

"ahem… who is he Lacus? a SPECIAL friend of yours?" Kira asked with a hint of tease grinning…

Nakatsu and Lacus smiled

"oh! he?! well He is Nakatsu, a friend of mine.He helped me with this party. I owe him a lot!" Lacus answered looking at Nakatsu

Flay and Kira smiled mischievously and nodded…

"Nice meeting you Mr. Nakatsu! I'm Flay Allster. A CIC officer of Earth Alliance" Flay told him

"Nice meeting you too!" Nakatsu said back

Kira shook hands with Nakatsu…

"I'm Kira Yamato, a commander of Earth Alliance. Flay is my girlfriend" Kira said

Nakatsu nodded in acknowledgement.

And then …

"All are invited to Dance the King and Queen Waltz to those whom they did not invited" the announcer said

Kira looked at Flay, and then to Lacus

Flay knew what he was trying to say. Flay nodded

"can I?" Kira asked Lacus. Lacus nodded and they started dancing

Nakatsu on the other hand asked the same and Flay accepted his invitation…

All danced happily…

_with Kira and Lacus_

Both were glad dancing, but kira's eyes laid on Flay and Nakatsu. They were quite close. He felt something. was it jealousy?? a tiny bit of jealousy??

Lacus noticed that he is narrowing his eyes on Nakatsu…

"are you alright kira?" Lacus asked

Kira snapped back to reality…

"oh yeah.. I am" he answered

"but you don't look as though you are!" Lacus protested

Kira sighed

"yeah right… I don't think I am …" Kira said truthfully

"let me guess, you are jealous of them?" lacus asked pertaining to Flay and Nakatsu

"I hate to admit it, but they do seem too close! I mean, if I were Athrun and that's Cagalli over there, I'm sure he'll be too… or even, he already have beaten up the guy!" Kira answered

Lacus giggled

"Kira, Nakatsu is my soon-to-be boyfriend so you don't have to be jealous! They are just dancing! like what we are doing now!" Lacus said reassuringly

Kira sighed

"do make sure of that Lacus! or else I'll not let that man see the sunrise tomorrow!" Kira said

Lacus giggled

"you love her that much?" she asked

"of course I do! actually, I was going to…." Kira startled

Lacus raised an eyebrow

"you're going to what?" she asked quite excitedly

"I am actually going to propose to her tonight." He answered blushing furiously

Lacus laughed

"really?! you are so sweet kira!" she exclaimed

"hey! not so loud lacus! it's a surprise!" kira hissed

Lacus immediately shut her mouth

"sorry… but kira, you really are so sweet! she's so lucky to have you!" Lacus said giggling

"you think so?!" he asked

"yep! of course I do! you are a great person kira!" she answered

"but still, I'm not sure if she's going to answer it yes.." Kira said frowning.

Lacus gave a giggle

"Kira Yamato! of course she will! she loves you so much!" Lacus said reassuringly

Kira sighed

"I just hope so Lacus" Kira said

Lacus patted Kira's shoulders as the dance ended. Both pairs went back to their table

"you enjoyed the dance Kira?" flay asked happily

"yep! lacus is great! you?" he asked back

"yep! nakatsu is great too!" Flay answered

"maybe that just confirms that we really are great together Lacus! were both great dancers!" Nakatsu exclaimed looking at Lacus

Lacus giggled

"maybe you have a point Nakatsu!" she agreed nodding Nakatsu smiled

Both were looking at each other very dearly, as though they would kiss any moment….

"you 2! why don't you get a room?" Kira exclaimed

Nakatsu and Lacus laughed, nakatsu slid his hands on lacus' waist…

"yeah! we will!" nakatsu said, lacus giggled and both walked away leaving the 2.

"those 2 really did get a room!" Kira said shaking his head

"Kira!" flay exclaimed laughing

"but at least they leave us here, alone" Kira said meaningfully

Flay raised an eyebrow and smiled. The music became slow…

Kira stood and extended his hands…

"may I dance with you Ms. Allster?" he asked

Flay giggled and held kira's hands

"of course you may!" she answered.

Both went to the dance floor and started to dance

"are you enjoying the party?" Kira asked

"yup! thanks for bringing me here!" Flay answered

"actually, I didn't just brought you here to enjoy or to show you off!" he started

Flay raised an eyebrow

"what exactly are you trying to say?" she asked

Kira let go of her and both stopped dancing. they were at the middle of the dance floor.

All people around them stopped dancing, the music stopped too…

Kira kneeled in front of her, he get something from his pocket, a ring box.

He opened it and showed it to Flay.

"kira? what's this?" she asked

"The very first time I saw you at heliopolis, you immediately got my attention, I don't know what happen but while we are at Archangel, I realized that you got not only my attention, but also my heart. you amaze me by those simple things you do, and upto now, i am still mesmerized by those simple things, which made me love you even more. Flay, I love you so much and I want you mine… will you marry me?" kira stated

Flay's tears fell

"are you serious? are you really serious kira?" she asked crying

"well… I think I am!" Kira answered grinning

"Kira!" Flay exclaimed

"of course I am flay! of course I am!" Kira said

Flay smiled

"you do know that I love you so much right?" Flay asked

Kira nodded

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ASKING?! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" she exclaimed

Kira chuckled and stood. He put the ring on her ring finger

"I love you so much flay! so so so much!" Kira whispered

"I love you too….. so so so much!" Flay said back

And then their lips met on a passionate kiss… All people around them were clapping their hands…

A/N: Thanks for reading my 3rd installment! I have decided that in this collection, there will be 5 fics so I hope you all will read the 5 fics! Do read and review guys! I love hearing from you! Sorry for the very late update! its because our net was behaving abnormally! LOLS! well…

I don't own any of the Gundam seed/destiny or any names here! If someone's name was used here, it's just a coincidence! I don't wanna be sued so I was just making sure! and oh! no flames and bashings ok! suggestions are acceptable.. sorry for the misspellings and wrong grammars.. I'll try to improve it!

Its getting long! sorry! till here! ciao!!


	4. The Surprising Gift

The Surprising Gift

The Surprising Gift

Flay Allster-Yamato is so much happy when she went out of the hospital. She just visited her OB-Gyne because she was feeling some morning sickness. Her suspicions were confirmed when her ob-Gyne told her the nice news.

FLASHBACK

"_so how was it Dr. Mendel?" Flay asked anxiously._

_Dr. Mendel giggled…_

"_well… congratulations Mrs. Yamato! you are 1 month pregnant!" Dr. Mendel exclaimed_

_Flay was shocked! YES! SHE'S PREGNANT!_

_Tears ran down her cheeks, she was so much happy!_

"_are… are you serious?" she asked crying_

"_flay… of course I am… don't cry okay.. you are being emotional!" Leslie Mendel answered giggling_

"_but I can't help it! I mean, I've been dreaming and waiting for this! and… oh my god Leslie! I'm going to be a mother soon!" Flay said, still emotional_

_Dr. Leslie laughed. _

_She understood flay, its normal being emotional when pregnant. Especially, it's their first child. Kira and Flay was married for already a year and is waiting for their first child. Leslie hugged Flay…_

"_cool down Flay, I know its quite understandable but it can harm the baby… so, when are you going to tell Kira the very good news?" Leslie asked_

"_I'll tell him later!" she answered now smiling._

-end of flashback-

She entered her car and she immediately went home. As soon as she arrived, she ran onto their room and called her sister in law Cagalli Athha-Zala

_over the phone_

"_Flay?!" Cagalli asked answering the phone_

"_yep its me sis! guess what? this is so unexpected! CAGALLI! I AM ONE MONTH PREGNANAT!" Flay exclaimed_

"_OMG! REALLY?? GOD! congratulations Flay! I'm so happy for you! I'm going to be an aunt soon!" Cagalli said happily_

"_yeah! ermm.. Cags, can you do me a favor?" Flay asked_

"_sure! for the soon to be mother, anything!" Cagalli answered_

"_Don't tell Kira yet okay? I'll tell him myself. Just tell him to go home as early as possible" Flay said_

"_Don't worry, I will. if I have to drag him out of his office, I will" Cagalli said_

"_thanks so much Cags!" Flay said lastly_

_and then both hung up._

Flay then immediately went down and straight to the kitchen. She told the maids to help her cook Kira's favorite foods.

After a few more hours…

Its already 6:00PM in the evening. the time all military officials go home. Flay arranged their table. After arranging the table, she immediately went upstairs and took a hot shower and dressed herself a simple clothing. She was waiting for Kira to arrive. She was just hoping that he wouldn't take overtime, or else she's going to kill Athrun and him. Athrun was Kira's supreme commander, so naturally, it would be Athrun's fault if Kira took overtime, though she must say Kira is beginning to be obsessed on his work. Being a commanding Lt., he's having so many work, as many as Athrun's. But she do trust Cagalli, she knows that she can pull his butt off his office. Suddenly, someone beeped, KIRA YAMATO HAS ARRIVED!

Flay ran down their stairs and opened the door to see him. She saw Kira went down his car with his attaché case… He looked glum, She frowned.

She immediately ran to him, grabbed his attaché case and kissed him fully on the lips.

Kira was quite startled, when they parted,

"what was that for?" kira asked

"is it bad to kiss your husband? didn't you like it?" she asked back then pulled him inside.

As soon as they arrive to their room,

"Flay, whats gotten into you?" Kira asked entering the bathroom

"nothing really, am I that weird today?" she asked back, sounding innocent

"yep! you and my sister is so weird today!" Kira answered, from the CR.

"why? what's with Cagalli?" she asked, trying to stop her giggle

"she wants me to go home early! she almost kicked my butt off my office!" kira answered emerging from the CR on a bathrobe

"and so?! what's wrong with going home early?" she asked

"flay, she wants me to go home as early as 4:00 pm, and our dismissal time is 6:00 pm!" Kira answered grabbing some clothes on the cabinet

"know what kir? you must practice going home early, especially when we already have a child in the house!" flay suggested

Kira stopped, he dropped the clothes he grabbed from the cabinet. He turned to flay and saw her smiling

"and what does that suppose to mean?" he asked anxiously

"well.. I was meaning to say that you have to go home early from now own, especially after 8 months, when our eldest child will be born!" Flay answered smiling

Kira's face lightened

"are… are you serious?" he asked excitedly

"positive! you're going to be a dad soon!" she answered.

Kira ran onto flay, hugged her in delight and said

"IM GOING TO BE A DAD SOON! IM GOING TO BE A DAD SOON!" in a sing sang voice

Flay was laughing her heads off. It made her very happy to see Kira this happy…

After 8 months, they'll going to have a complete and happy family…

A/N:

My 4th installment on this 5-story collection! hope you enjoyed reading this! Thanks for those who reviewed and to those who will review! JUST READ AND REVIEW… as what I always say, I love hearing from you so please review… And please no flames or bashings because I think I cant take those… but you can always suggest… you can even tell me what plot you want for the 5th story so please tell it to me…

And reminder, I don't own any of gundam seed/destiny and any names here…. to those whose names appears here, they are just coincidences….

Thanks! till here! ciao!


End file.
